


I hate that i love you

by Lave9281kk



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arrogant Loki, Cute Peter Parker, Enemies to Lovers, Intersex Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki makes Peter's life a living hell, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk
Summary: Peter is a college student. And Loki is a huge movie star. One day Peter accidentally cross path with the arrogant Loki.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela (Marvel)/Stephen Strange, Loki/Peter Parker
Kudos: 10





	I hate that i love you

**Author's Note:**

> It is slightly inspired from Indian television show madhubala ek ishq ek junoon.

Peter sighed tiredly as his body hit the mattress. He just turned twenty today. Despite his protests his friends insisted they go partying. Even though he was against their idea he soon forgot his complaints when he saw a cute hot guy. Peter couldn't stop blushing when their eyes met. He was helpless. Peter's friends claimed that the guy may be cute but he isn't that hot or good looking as Peter thinks. Peter begs to differ. 

As the evening progressed the cute guy slowly made his way to Peter. Seems like he finally worked up the courage to talk to the blushing boy. To Peter's surprise his dream guy was very shy. So Peter had to lead their conversation. His name was Alex. At some point they exchanged phone numbers. They talked about Peter's studies , Alex's work ( he just started working as a medical representative ) and some silly things Peter could think of. Alex was 24. When it was time to Peter to go back home Alex placed a gentle kiss on his hand asked when can they meet again. All Peter wanted was to kiss him. But he controlled himself. 

Peter really wanted to spend the night with Alex. But he didn't want aunt May to do the house work all alone in the morning. He was still staying with his aunt. She and her husband uncle Ben took him in when his parents died. He was ten at the time. And uncle Ben passed away when he was sixteen. Peter didn't want aunt May to live alone. So he never moved out.

Lying on his bed he thought about Alex. Wondered how it would feel to kiss him. Smiling to himself he turned off the lights trying to find sleep. Maybe he could have dreams about Alex. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki started redressing himself. His conquests for the night lying on the bed hoping that he would stay the night. Loki don't do that. He is very strict about his one night stands. He doesn't care about the gender as long as the other party is willing to bend over. But he is very strict that it only lasts a night. Just night. Not even the coming morning. And it always happens at the other person's place. Loki never brought his one night stands home. Actually he hates bringing his sex partners home. When he finds the one's that could hold his interest for more than two weeks he brings them home sometime. It is usually his costars. Loki finds keeping his reel life love interest his real life ones very comfortable. Anyway he is getting payed to fool around with them in front of the camera. Why not take some extra privileges. 

Loki walks out of the appartment without even saying a good bye. He can't even remember the girls name. Then why bother with the formalities. It is very late when he reaches home. He quickly gets undress and get on the bed and soon he is asleep.


End file.
